


Kidnapped

by JustSaiyan123



Category: Dragon Ball, Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Capture, Crossover, DBZ, Death, Evil to good, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, KP - Freeform, Kidnapping, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Partership, Redemption, Revenge, possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSaiyan123/pseuds/JustSaiyan123
Summary: (See first chapter for further information.) After planning on having the best summer with her family and friends, Kim receives an unexpected mission assigned by the General of Area 51. After agreeing to this mission, everything takes a turn for the worse. (or better, depends on the way the story goes.) Rated T for language and violence; ratings may alter in the near future.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer :_ _I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Kim Possible, nor its characters. Dragon Ball Z_** _**is** **owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Funimation**. **Kim Possible is owned by Disney.**_

_**Only characters and events that have been made up are owned by myself.** _

**_PLEASE READ THE A/N:_ **

**The Redemption tag is to hint a possible change in Cell. (POSSIBLY)**

**And if you've read the summary, you'll understand why I said "or better, depends on the way the story goes." Truth is, I'm torn between two decisions. I'm debating whether I should have Cell become one of those redemption type villains(anti hero?)- like Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender, or just have him get sent back to hell by one of the Z-fighters(not specifying who), or HFIL as DB puts it. Let me know what you think in the comments or in a private message.**

**P.S. I might have changed the story line in DBZ as well as events in Kim Possible. Trust me, it'll make the story make more sense, flame me if you want to, but I deemed it necessary.**

_**ALSO IMPORTANT:** _

**The timeline is seven years after the Cell Games and right after the Buu Saga for the Z-fighters, but BEFORE Super.**

**Ultimately meaning..**

_**NO SUPER SAIYAN GODS.** _

**The timeline for Kim Possible is right after Junior Prom, approaching summer vacation.**

**Hope this clears up any confusion that may appear. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ron and Rufus stared at the clock in utter anticipation, but with each passing second, the clock's hands seemed to be slowing down, as if time itself was slowly going to a stop. This was intensifying the feeling of anticipation even further.

According to the clock, there was one minute was left, and after that minute would transpire, summer would begin, which meant-

_"No school, no homework, no struggles to keep up in Mr. Barkin's class, just plain, old summer! And what better to spend it with my girlfriend_ , _Kim!"_ thought the freckled teen excitedly as he cast his eyes from the clock to the ginger sitting beside him. Kim was seated in her desk, rather peacefully than her overly excited boyfriend, staring at the clock just like he was. Besides the both of them, everyone else in the classroom were staring at the clock as well.

When the bell rang, almost simultaneously, all the students in class exited the classroom in a rush. They were practically shoving each other and jumping over one another in order to get out the door first.

"Every year!" Barkin, their teacher, yelled in frustration. "They leave as if the school's about to be blown to smithereens!"

Kim didn't rush out like the rest, she stayed back temporarily with Ron and Monique. The three walked out the classroom calmly to discuss the things they'd do for summer that was to come.

"Well, this summer my family and I planned on going to Lazy C Ranch in Montana to visit my uncle Slim," Kim announced to the two of her friends.

Ron's interest piqued at the sound of the location. "Lazy C ranch? Man, that sounds like a place I'd visit everyday," he remarked coolly, which ensued the rolling of the eyes from his girlfriend and Monique.

"You'll be back before summer ends?" Monique asked the ginger.

"I'll only be gone for a few days, so count on it," she responded with a smile, by which Monique returned with a grin.

The three exited the school and saw that Monique had to part. Kim and Ron waved her goodbye and walked home by themselves.

"Can you believe it, KP? Summer's finally here," he remarked to his girlfriend. "I thought school for go on _forever_."

Kim merely grinned and nudged him playfully on the shoulder with her own. "You say that as if you've waited forever," she said with a laugh.

Ron quickly strolled forward and ceased in front of her, suddenly solemn. "Forever is an understatement, Kim. A summer like this doesn't always come so lightly." The freckled teen developed a shudder at the memory of a horrible experience at a summer camp he went to as a child. "Remember.. _Camp Wannaweep?!_ "

The heroine released a sigh and walked around him with her arms crossed over her chest. "I know, I know, one of the worst things to happen to you during simmer vacation," she said sensibly. "The ticks, the poison ivy, the toxic lake, your mom not returning your phone calls-"

"Yeah, all that stuff was pretty bad, but you know what was worse?"

Kim already knew the answer. She turned around to face Ron and gazed sympathetically at the dejected expression upon his freckled face.

"Come on, Ron, you shouldn't think like that at all. Who knows what'll happen this summer? For all we know, it could be one of the best experiences since _Junior Prom_ ," Kim suggested, wrapping her arms around him in an caring embrace.

"Or the worst," he suggested glumly.

"Oh hush," the ginger said, rolling her eyes once more. "Just enjoy our summer."

"Our summer..?"

"Mhm, so there's no need to whine about it, alright?"

Ron parted from the hug and threw her an offended look. "I wasn't whining! I was just giving my two cents, that's all!"

"Call it whatever, Ron, just enjoy this summer."

The blonde teen thought about it. It's only a bad summer if he made it a bad summer, so what's with all the complaining? At that point, a grin formed on his freckled face.

"Yeah, you're right, KP! From now on, just consider me the chillest person you know," he declared contently.

Kim sweat dropped at him, but she was glad he wasn't dejected anymore. So if that made him happy, then it made her happy too.

* * *

At the Possible household, Ron was relaxing on a lawn chair on the roof, sipping from his drink and letting out a satisfied sigh. Kim suddenly strolled in on him with her hands on her hips and a question in mind.

"So Ron. You're just gonna chill all summer?" she asked.

Ron, whose eyes were enveloped with sunglasses, slipped them down to his nose to look at his girlfriend. "'Chilling', as you put it, is for amateurs, Kim. I'm marinating," he replied, slipping his sunglasses right back up.

Kim rose an eyebrow in question with her arms crossed. "'Marinating?'" she quoted in question.

"Marinating: Relaxation for the professional," he simply responded whilst taking off his sunglasses.

Suddenly Kim's father, James, strolled in with bags in hand and a couple of suitcases. "Ready to roll, Kimmy?" James asked his daughter, who was about to respond when her boyfriend beat her to the punch.

"Roll? Nobody said anything about rolling!" exclaimed Ron, suddenly alarmed.

Kim turned to him once she had heard his exclamation. "Road trip to visit my uncle Slim, remember?"

Ron had a sudden remembrance of the last day of school when Kim explained that she would be traveling to Lazy C Ranch to visit her uncle. After that, he turned to the Possibles in front of him with a different emotion in place.

"Okay! I'll be here when you get back," he added to them, relaxing himself once more by laying down on the lawn chair.

The heroine formed a smirk whilst crossing her arms. " _In Montana_ ," she added.

"Montana?!" Ron shot up from the lawn chair, alarmed once more. Afterwards he calmed himself down, very brisk. "Okay, well I'll be here when you get back."

"Long time since we've visited the old Lazy C Ranch," James remarked to his daughter, which instead quickly caught the attention of the teenage boy relaxing in the lawn chair, who shot up once more.

"Lazy? I'm simpatico with lazy!" Ron suddenly exclaimed.

Both Kim and her father turned to Ron as soon as they heard him. At that moment, an idea formed in the teenage girl's head. "Well, my mom has to work. You wanna come with?" Kim asked her the freckled teen expectantly, whose eyes were closed and a finger up to silence her.

"Let me consult with my marination adviser." He suddenly turned to his comrade, a naked mole rat named Rufus.

"You up for Montana, buddy?" Ron asked Rufus, shot up him his minuscule lawn chair in excitement.

"Yee-haw!" he let out a yell.

"Okay! Let's get lazy," Ron said whilst standing up from his lawn chair.

The sudden news had made Kim's father very glad, since he originally was supposed to carry all the luggage to the car; Ron joining them on their trip would mean aiding the rocket scientist in this laborious task.

James strolled forward immediately. "Here you go, Ronald," he said, as he dumped the luggage into Ron's arms. "Toss these in the car," he later added.

Ron strained quite a bit, his knees buckling under the weight of the luggage. "This does not bode well for the Ron-ster," he said, before collapsing under the weight.

* * *

**After all the events of the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D" from Kim Possible**

The Possible family, and Ron, waved goodbye at Slim Possible and his daughter Joss Possible. Before they could head for the car, the Kimmunicator beeped in Kim's pocket, the teen rose a brow and quickly took the device out.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked the boy at the computer.

Wade was typing something, but soon replied to Kim's question. "Big sitch, Kim. The General of area you-know-where needs your help, it's urgent!" he exclaimed at the teen heroine.

Kim glanced at her father sheepishly whilst laughing awkwardly. "Sorry Dad, I'll need to bail to go on a mission, it's an emergency," she explained to her father.

Her father sighed, but smiled in the end. He gave Kim a pat on the back before replying to her. "Don't fret, Kimmy cub, if you gotta go, you gotta go!" he joked.

Kim groaned but laughed right afterwards. She turned to Ron briskly. "Come on, Ron, quit playing around, we have a mission!" Kim scolded, seeing Ron on the floor trying to put all the luggage in his arms, but each always slipping out whenever he tried putting another in his arms. It had seemed James had requested Ron once more to assist with carrying the luggage to the car.

When Ron heard his girlfriend, he dropped all the luggage on the floor and groaned loudly.

"Alright, alright, just let me get the luggage to the car."

* * *

The helicopter flew by a desert terrain and ceased moving to float above a specific location.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Harrison!" Kim exclaimed at the man piloting the helicopter, who briskly shook his head as soon as he heard the heroine.

"No need! Anything for the girl who saved my life from that plane crash. The entire airport would have exploded if it weren't for you!" he said to the girl gratefully.

Kim shrugged sheepishly. "Hey, it's no big!"

Afterwards, she donned her helmet and parachute before leaping off of the aircraft. Ron followed suit but struggled slightly. He ended up falling out of the helicopter, screaming as much as his lungs could allow. The sudden alteration in speed awoke his comrade, Rufus, who also began screaming once he saw that they were falling right out of the sky.

Kim was just about to release her parachute until she saw Ron speeding right past her. His screams making is obvious that he was in trouble. The teen heroine acted quickly and sped right after Ron, who was frantically pulling at the rope that would release his parachute. Soon the color white enveloped the sky and a sigh of relief escaped Ron's mouth.

It was short-lived, because the parachute ripped and he sped down faster than before.

"Ron!" Kim yelled, as she grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt and released her parachute.

The crime fighting trio slowly floated down to the ground. Another sigh of relief left Ron's mouth, as well as Rufus'. The both took off their helmets and threw them to the ground. Once they observed the scene, confusion washed over the crime fighters.

There were no structures, no signs, no indication at all that hinted area 51 was anywhere to be found. The last time they were there, the building was right in the middle of the place, incredibly conspicuous, seen easily as the sunlight that shown on the desert.

Kim took out her Kimmunicator. "Um, Wade? We've got a big sitch here," she remarked.

Ron approached a deep ditch nearby with a smirk plastered on his face. "More like, a _big ditch_ , huh?" The teen could hear groaning come from his girlfriend and Rufus.

"Oh come on! That was funny!"

Kim ignored him, rolled her eyes and returned to Wade. "Anyway, we have a big problem."

Wade rose a brow. "A problem?"

"That's what I said."

"Well, what is it?"

The heroine continued to look around, but still saw nothing useful. "I don't see anything at all. It's as if the entire building disappeared!"

"Really?" the young tech genius asked incredulously. "I didn't think they'd actually do it.."

"Do what exactly?"

Wade cleared his throat. "I didn't think they'd actually hide the entire thing. Remember when Drakken tried to get in using his giant poodle?"

"How could I not? Commodore Puddles mega-cow licked my hair," Kim answered, shuddering slightly at the memory. "Talk about a _bad_ hair day."

"Yeah, well, since Drakken knew where Area 51 was, they decided to completely hide it underground for security purposes."

"So all we need to do is find it?" Kim asked, her green orbs broadening slightly. "That'll take forever!"

"Hold on, Kim, I'll scan the area for any hollow entrances."

Ron narrowed his eyes and leaned against an enormous boulder, trying to figure out where the location might be.

"Maybe it's right below us," he suggested, before he fell to the ground with a loud "oof" when the large rock abruptly slid away. His eyes widened at the sight. What kind of boulder moves away so lightly? He didn't know, but he soon found out the answer to their predicament.

Ron dismissed further questions, he looked down and gasped. "K-Kim! Look!" he exclaimed, pointing at a hole that lead deep within the ground.

Kim quickly ran towards him and stared down below. After she peered inside, she concluded that it wasn't that deep. The floor could be seen from where she was at.

"Ron, it's not that deep, lets go in," she quickly suggested, before she jumped right in the hole. She landed on the ground, gracefully. Kim then glanced up from the bottom at Ron.

"Come on down!" the teen heroine yelled from below.

As Ron looked below, he gulped. He wasn't afraid of heights.

He was afraid of falling _from_ high heights.

"C-Coming!" he replied, aloud. Ron leaped in and landed not-so-graceful, but wasn't harmed. He ended up on his rump and groaned slightly out of the discomfort. Kim helped him up to his feet, afterwards they both looked around.

"It's too dark to see anything!" Ron complained.

The freckled teen decided to move forward and instantly regretted the action. Once he moved forward, he tripped and fell over an unknown force. Kim quickly went to the floor and saw that is was tripwire. Suddenly alarms were blaring and red lights were repeatedly flashing on the ceiling. The lights were switched on and the crime fighting trio were surrounded by men in camouflage uniform, each holding a weapon that was pointed directly at them. The red light that aimed for their foreheads made it quite obvious.

"Halt! There's no danger here!" a voice boomed.

The men relaxed their position and moved. As a result, there was a line of absence of the men, and strolling through that line was General Sims himself, in his occasional army uniform. He was not alone, he had an assistant whose name was Sorgel. She seemed a bit meek, pale, and nerdy. Long, light brown hair and hazel eyes that looked slightly bigger than usual when her glasses are worn. She also wore a lab coat that looked a tad large for her.

"Possible! You're here, now lets get down to business," he immediately said, before turning to his assistant. "Sorgel, prepare him for us while I tell Possible here her mission details."

The assistant known as Sorgel pushed up her glasses up her nose and quickly nodded. She strolled away briskly with her lab coat dragging behind her.

"Follow me," the General ordered, as he walked away.

Kim and Ron exchanged looks and shrugged at each other before following the General. "Uh, General Sims, if I may ask, what was so important that I had to be here?" the heroine inquired.

The General did not answer for a moment and ceased strolling when he was in front of an elevator. After he pushed the button, he answered Kim's question.

"Well, to be frank, it isn't _that_ urgent. I just wanted you to be here pronto so I can get this over with!" he answered, but then he soon coughed and cleared his throat.

"But I must warn you.. this is no ordinary mission, and it's also no piece of cake. One mistake could be the cost of someone's life."

After hearing the warning from the General, Ron and Rufus gulped in fear. Kim, however, just crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow.

"Nothing I can't accomplish, I assure you. I can do anything," Kim stated confidently.

The General grinned at her. "That's what I was hoping to hear."

The elevator doors opened and the three stepped inside. The doors closed and the General pushed the very last button on the wall. The lowest floor of all, deep into the Earth to ensure the escape of a creature would not be possible.

"Do you mind clearing up on what we're supposed to be doing?" asked the teen heroine.

The General cleared his throat once more. "It's going to be a long story, Possible."

Kim crossed her arms and scoffed. "I've got time."

"Very well then, I'll sum it up." The General straightened up as he prepared to tell the crime fighters the full story. "Seven years ago, there was a being known for nearly destroying the planet." Ron choked at the sound of this statement.

"WHAT?!" he yelled, highly alarmed.

"Quiet Ron! He's telling us something important!"

"Sorry!"

Kim and Ron quickly became quiet. After that, the general continued on with his explanation.

"As I was saying.. he took the lives of innocents from all over the globe until he was defeated by a brave hero known as Hercule Satan. Little did Hercule know, the monster survived. Before he could cause any more trouble for the planet, we captured him and kept him here for observation without the people of earth knowing." Kim listened intently, but was still a bit puzzled as to why she was needed.

"Where do Ron and I fit in?" she quizzed.

"This is where you come in, Possible. Well, you and the sidekick," said the general, as he gestured to Ron, who seemed a tad offended at the sidekick remark.

"You two are to keep guard of the room he's kept in while Sorgel conducts her experiments on him. He's escaped numerous times and has killed many of my personnel, so stay cautious," he explained.

Kim nodded, but had one more question in mind. "How long will this be?"

"According to Sorgel, as soon as she's done with her experimenting, and we don't know how long that'll be."

The girl pondered about this. Sure it seemed incredibly dangerous, but she went on perilous missions before. This would be a piece of cake for the teen heroine, but she wasn't so sure about her boyfriend; he would always be on edge.

The elevator doors slid open and the three exited. The general took a turn to the left and headed for a hallway with Kim and Ron trailing behind. After entering the hallway, they spotted an iron door with multiple locks on it. There was also a number on the door that read "EXPERIMENT 475". Shock overwhelmed the crime fighters as they saw the extremely locked door open with ease. On the other side was the assistant known as Sorgel.

"He's calm for the moment, General," the assistant announced. "But I'm certain there's a motive behind his demeanor."

"Do you know how long he will remain that way?"

"I'm not sure, but I must suggest that we stop bringing other personnel here, Jamie.. didn't make it, sir. He's gone." The General sighed at the news, slightly dejected at the thought that he had gone used to hearing this.

"Tell his family that I send my condolences, now widen the door so Possible here and her sidekick can enter," he ordered.

Sorgel nodded and opened the door. "Come in at your own risk, miss Possible," Sorgel warned, by which the heroine gave her a nod.

After witnessing their short-lived conversation, the mission began to sound terrifying, especially for the freckled teen. He just found out someone _died._ He didn't want to die, he had so much to live for and so much to accomplish-

As for the heroine, she was curious to see how this would turn out. It sounded more dangerous than before when she found out someone had just perished. She decided that she wouldn't let that detail bother her, but encourage her to complete this mission. She'd do it for the people who lost their lives, albeit this was no ordinary mission she was about to partake in.

At once, the four entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2.

"Say hello to Cell," Sorgel told the three, making a big gesture towards the creature bound against the wall. All its limbs chained by machinery that seemed incredibly advanced. Kim thought it'd be best to not touch it, but the curiosity within her boyfriend was enormous, he just _had_ to touch it. Besides the machinery, they noticed the creature. There was a bug-like appearance to it, resembling much like an insect.

"Whoa," Ron gasped, before quickly stepping forward to take a closer look at Cell. "I've never seen anything like him!"

The appearance was overwhelming, if not, familiar. The green skin covered by numerous black free-shaped spots, slit eyes that resembled a snake, and a orange beak that was suspected to be a mouth.

"Be careful, Ron! Don't get too close!" Kim immediately warned, taking a cautious step forward. Ron faintly heard her but ignored her plea and came much more closer to Cell, the distance didn't seem safe.

"But have you seen anything like this guy before?" he asked back in reply, gazing at Cell in awe. Cell shifted slightly and Ron stumbled back in fear.

"He's awaking, come back here, Ronald!" Sorgel quickly pleaded, as she snatched the boy away from the dangerous distance he was at.

"He's a bit dazed," the girl quickly added to the group. "We had to use large amounts of sedatives to calm him, but even so he acts incredibly wild whilst in it, take heed." Kim listened, but just like Ron, she was fascinated by the creature. She had never seen anything anyone like him. It makes her wonder how something like him could be so dangerous.

Cell awoke, but nearly groaned as he only awoke to an unpleasant visit from the General and Sorgel. He looked to the right and spotted two more humans within his vicinity.

"Hey buddy, did you sleep well?" Sorgel asked kindly.

 _"Why are there more of them?"_ Cell thought bitterly. He didn't bother in answering Sorgel's question, he disregarded it. He wanted nothing to do with her, if anything, the only thing he desired from her was her death.

"So, this is Cell," Kim remarked curiously. "All we have to do is make sure he doesn't escape?" The General nodded at her question.

"Yes, and if you were wondering, this device is what keeps him in place against the wall," he said, gesturing to the machinery keeping Cell contained. "If messed with, he will take his first chance immediately at escaping, and if he can, he'll kill you without a second thought. I'll have to thank my assistant here for designing them, if it weren't for her, Cell would be wreaking havoc on this planet years ago!"

"I've worked very hard and long to perfect it," she said. "I'm glad it managed to contain someone of such power!"

Kim stared at Cell whilst listening to the General's explanation. _'Power?'_ She didn't know what Sorgel meant by that, but she was sure it was nothing now that he was contained. All she could think of now was her mission, she would have to guard this room, keep an eye on this creature and prevent any casualties. And from what she heard so far, this mission was an incredibly big deal.

Cell merely stared at all the humans in the room with a glare. There was nothing he despised more. He _hated_ humans; not only were they the cause of his imprisonment, but his torture for seven straight years. He vowed to take revenge when the day of escape came, every human aiding the General or Sorgel would rue the day they met him. It wasn't long until an irate expression formed on his face.

"Uh, he looks mad," the teen heroine remarked and Ron gave a quick, fearful nod in agreement as they saw Cell suddenly become angry. The General sighed and gestured her and Ron to the door. Kim nodded reluctantly and strolled out, with Ron and Sims following behind.

"Sorgel, keep an eye on Cell," the General ordered.

The girl gave a nod and a salute. "On it sir!"

General Sims eventually walked out and closed the door behind him. He turned to the crime fighting trio. "He's been like this from the very start. He's imprisoned for all of his horrendous crimes against us humans, and for that he's furious with us almost incessantly. He's obsessed with escaping, and not getting what he wants gets him even angrier." Kim crossed her arms.

"But if you destroy him, that shouldn't be an issue. Maybe you're keeping him here so he could redeem himself?"

The General let out raucous laughter at her assumption. "So he can _redeem_ himself? Possible, you have much to learn," he laughed. Kim rose a brow and Ron just stared in confusion.

"I'm assuming it's for experimentation then.." Kim continued. The General gave a nod in reply.

"He's shown abilities no human is able of, we must find out how he's this powerful so I can apply it to my soldiers," he explained. "I trust that this mission will be no issue for you two?"Kim gave a nod. She wasn't really sure about the "applying unknown powers" to soldiers, but if that's what General wanted, then she thought it would be best of her to not question it.

"Doesn't sound too difficult, you can count on me, General. It's like I always say," she said. "I can do anything." Sims gave a grin.

"I expect it won't be difficult for the sidekick as well?" he quizzed. Kim turned around and saw Ron cowering behind her, but he quickly straightened up and cleared his throat when the General mentioned him.

"This? No problemo! The Ron-ster can handle any creature," he spoke confidently, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend, who only rolled her eyes.

Kim cleared her throat to gain attention. "When does this mission start?" The General gave a one worded reply.

"Now."

* * *

The first week of summer didn't start off too badly for the teen heroine and her partner. They took down Drakken and Shego at the Crooked D, but they both got away before they could face the consequences. That was one downfall, but this recent mission she's been assigned brought her mood up, until recently.

"Couldn't they have gotten two soldiers to stand outside this door all day?" Ron asked with complain. Kim frowned.

"Ron, the general is counting on us. Do you know how many people _died_ trying to make sure this.. er, _guy_ , doesn't escape?" The blonde merely gave a shrug.

"Kim, I don't think we should call that _thing_ a guy, it's not even human!" he exclaimed.

"So wasn't Gill when he got mutated. He looked _nothing_ like a human yet we called him using pronouns." Ron admitted she had a fair point. Just because something doesn't look human, doesn't mean that they aren't capable of humanity. Afterwards he felt a twinge of guilt.

It became silent after that, which was slowly gnawing at Ron. He loathed silence and boredom, which was occurring simultaneously. He turned around to look at the door behind him and Kim. There was a small window at the top, but you could still see through it and into the room within. Ron peered inside and spotted the _thing_ as he'd previously called it, but now referred to it as Cell.

"He looks like an alien," he suddenly remarked.

"Maybe he is," Kim offered, looking back just like Ron. She had never seen anything or anyone like him, which just supported the assumption that he could possibly be an alien.

This conversation bothered the android, since he was awake, but his appearance told otherwise. His eyes were closed because he was just tired of looking at the room he had been imprisoned in for so long. _Seven years._

All that was done to him was experimentation, tests, all sorts of science. For such idle human things, it was quite painful to experience, that he had to admit. All the more reason to escape, which was constantly on his mind.

The machinery connected to him limited his abilities, such as reverting to his first form, unable to perform ki blasts, and an enormous cut in his strength. Perhaps Dr. Gero wasn't as brilliant as he'd thought.

"We should go check him out," Ron insinuated. Kim shot him an angry look.

"Ron, this is no time to be playing around. Besides, I'm sure he doesn't want to be bothered."

"He doesn't look awake, he's asleep, just look!" Ron continued. Kim looked through the window once more and it appeared that Cell was asleep, when he actually wasn't.

"That gives you no excuse to gawk at someone while they're asleep!" The teenage boy looked slightly astonished at her sudden outburst. The girl sighed and rubbed one side of her arm.

"Sorry Ron, but even evil guys need their privacy." Ron gave a nod of understanding.

Suddenly a beeping sound came from Kim's pocket. The teen heroine quickly took it out and said her signature catchphrase.

"What's the sitch, Wade-" Kim's sentence was cut short by the person on her screen. It wasn't Wade at all, it was the general's assistant from earlier, Sorgel. Kim was shocked at first, but she regained nonchalance.

"Er, Sorgel?"

"Oh! The General needs you immediately, come briskly at once miss Possible," the girl spoke.

Kim quickly nodded. "Where?"

"His office at the third floor," Sorgel quickly replied, before the screen turned off.

Kim sighed and glanced back at Ron. "You got this?" she asked him. Ron scoffed and crossed his arms.

"KP, I know I haven't been much help lately, but I can assure you that the Ron has got this." Kim merely rolled her eyes and strolled off briskly. Ron stared as she left until he could no longer see her, but questioned her trust in him. They've known each other for so long, trust should be no issue at all, but it's been taking it's toll on him.

"Hey Rufus, do you think I'm trustworthy?" Ron asked his companion. Rufus popped out from his pocket and gave a nod and a reassuring "mhm". The teenage boy grinned at him.

"That's what I thought!" Ron then opened the door to Cell's room. Rufus yelped and hid himself in Ron's pocket.

"Hey, hey, buddy we're okay," he began towards Rufus. "He's asleep, he can't hurt us. Besides, he's got all those gadgets holding him back, we're completely safe." Rufus still hid inside Ron's pocket, trembling, meanwhile the boy calmly made his way towards Cell to have a closer look.

 _'Yes, come closer, you buffoon. Come and assist me with my escape as you meet your demise.'_ Cell thought evilly, hearing the "tap" of Ron's steps as they came closer. The bounded creature nearly let out a breath of satisfaction and blood thirst. This could be his chance, he could utilize this idiotic human for his escape!

The need for Kim to make her appearance for the General was dismissed, so she quickly returned to her post and saw that Ron had disappeared. There was only one place he could be. She practically ripped open the door and saw him right in front of Cell.

"Ron!" she shouted out.

Ron quickly straightened up and glanced behind himself nervously. He saw Kim at the entrance with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised while Cell's eyes shot open in both shock and anger.

"Ron, what are you doing in there?" she asked, nearly sounding like an interrogator.

"Uh, I was- I was-"

"Just come here." Ron sighed and left the room. Kim closed the door, but stopped in the middle to peek at Cell. He no longer appeared asleep, but awake. And he was extremely furious.

 _'"Annoying little pest,"_  Cell thought angrily. It was obvious to the heroine that he was planning on escape, but not on her watch. She'd promise that he'll never get the chance, which afterwards she looked at Cell solemnly before turning to Ron.

The teenage boy glanced at his girlfriend with a sheepish smile. Kim sighed in disappointment, which caused a feeling of dread within Ron. He didn't want trust to be an issue, but here it was worsening. If only his curiosity hadn't gotten in the way.

"KP, I just wanted a closer look-"

"But you _knew_ that he'll grab any chance he can to escape!" Ron averted his eyes in shame. "Ron," Kim began. "Something bad could have happened to you, and I wouldn't know what to do if that happened."

"I'm sorry," he offered.

"Don't be, just promise me you won't do something like that again," she responded. Ron gave a nod in reply.

"Thought you were going to talk to the General," he remarked. Kim merely shrugged.

"Sorgel just suddenly told me that he didn't need to talk to me anymore, sort of surprising," she said, as she closed the door to the room.

"Well, I'm glad you're here now, KP," he admitted.

Kim smiled and nudged him on the shoulder before she positioned herself at the door once more, silence quickly returning. Ron, of course, loathed this, but tolerated it. He didn't want to bother Kim much longer after this little stunt he tried to pull.

* * *

"Again, I have been foiled by that teenage brat and her sidekick!" Drakken yelled out in frustration. Shego merely rolled her eyes and filed her nails during all this commotion he made.

After being foiled once again by Kim Possible, Drakken and Shego retreated back to the lair to discuss a new plan, albeit the green woman neglected his ideas.

"Don't forget that the Possibles were there too," Shego added as she continuously filed her sharp black nails. Drakken growled at his sidekick.

"Shego, this is no time for smart remarks. Now is the time to think up a new diabolical plan." The green woman groaned loudly and took out a magazine, not bothering to listen to Drakken's next scheme.

Out of nowhere, the wall near them was blown to smithereens. Drakken yelped while Shego just flipped a page in her magazine like it was another day at the beach. Albeit, the destruction wasn't all they noticed. There was an enormous contraption standing there and it strolled in as if it did nothing at all.

"Cousin!" a person yelled from above. Drakken grimaced at the sight of destruction and growled. His cousin Motor Ed decided to drop by for a visit, but this visit was unannounced which angered the mad scientist. Especially the destruction he caused to the lair.

"Hey cuz'! How are ya?" Motor Ed greeted Drakken, as he hopped off of his moving contraption.

"Just peachy," Drakken answered sarcastically.

"I thought you'd be terrible considering Kim Possible foiled another one of your plans-"

"I was being sarcastic!" he snapped.

With one of her eyebrows twitching, Shego sighed in exasperation and closed her magazine, incredibly irritated. This conversation Drakken had with his cousin was giving her a major headache.

"Why don't you do me a favor and _leave_?" Drakken asked bitterly.

"But I got somethin' useful for you," his cousin chipped.

"The only useful _thing_ you could _do_ is leave!"

The green woman suddenly lunged at the bickering scientist and his cousin with her fists glowing green. Drakken jumped into Motor Ed's arms, the both screamed in fear and jumped out of the way as Shego's fist landed on the ground, creating a small crater.

"Quit bickering!" she snapped. "If you two _love_ chatting so much, how about you both plan a scheme! Maybe something evil will finally come out of it!" Shego stomped off into another room, snatching her magazine and her nail filer.

"...She's got a point, cousin," Motor Ed remarked to Drakken, who only grumbled and strolled away, furiously. "I told you I got somethin' useful!"

"As if anything intelligent could come from you," Drakken said from under his breath. Motor Ed caught up to him and gave him a hard pat on the back.

"If anything, there's a person I know who'll help ya with your current situation," Motor Ed offered. Drakken scoffed and threw him a skeptical look.

"You're joking."

"Am not, doubt Kim Possible could beat this one, I tell you what." The villain laughed at him, but saw the solemn look on his cousin's face. He definitely wasn't joking around.

"You're actually serious," Drakken said incredulously.

Ed gave a sure nod. "'Course I am, how do you think I got my jobs done?" he laughed, giving another hard pat on the back. "Was recommended to me from a guy named Dig Baddy? Forgot, but she's done wonders."

Drakken gave an "oof" from this pat and growled slightly, _but_ \- this offer his cousin suggested intrigued him. Someone who could defeat Kim Possible so he could go forth with his plans? It sounded like a miracle. Besides, he was desperate for at least _one_ victory.

"How can I contact this person?!" he frantically asked Motor Ed.

His cousin proceeded to explain how he could contact this person. There was only one way for communication and it was by phone, and the number was surprisingly one single digit. It was debatable, but Drakken decided not to question it. He needed any chance he could get at victory.

* * *

The dark of the night quickly obliterated the light of day. Of course, it wasn't noticeable by the crime fighting trio since they were underground guarding a room. It wasn't entirely enjoyable, but at least they were contributing to something good, which mattered the most to Kim, albeit Ron thought otherwise.

 _'This summer has gotten off a rotten start..'_ he thought to himself. Stopping Drakken and Shego at the Crooked D supported the thought of summer being filled with fun and excitement. Now, it was so boring that he could fall asleep any second now.

Ron hatched an idea. "KP.. how about we go to Bueno Nacho this Saturday?" he asked his girlfriend expectantly. Kim turned to him and gave a tired sigh. Ron gulped at the sight of this.

"As much as I'd love to, I can't. Don't you know we have to be here until Sorgel finishes her work?" she asked. Ron nodded nodded in reply but dejectedly. This mission was getting in the way of his summer and friends, which he hated. All he wanted was to leave this place to hang out with Kim. Sure, anywhere with her would always make everything better, but this place might be an exception.

Kim saw the dejected expression on Ron's face and sighed. "I'm sorry, Ron," she offered. "You know there are more important things going on. Besides, we just don't have the time."

This mission was tearing Ron apart. If only there was a solution to his summer predicament.

Alas, an idea came to the teenage boy's mind, but it was not a good one.


	3. Introductions

The day began like any other. Normal. Which for Kim was good, but for her partner, not so well.

Ron did not want attending to the base for their positions to be a normality for them. He wanted his summer to be filled with fun and excitement, unlike his past experiences over the years.

He sighed, as he stood in front of the door in a dejected manner, alone. Kim had left to attend a meeting of some sort with General Sims and other important people to discuss her mission. Ron couldn't come, because _someone_ had to guard the room, unfortunately for him, he was the first choice.

"Man, this blows," said Ron, disappointed. He hatched an idea few days earlier, but he didn't know how to accomplish it, even though the solution was plain in sight. The naked mole rat, Rufus, popped out of his pocket. The boy smiled.

"Hey buddy, mind helping me with something?" he asked. Rufus gave a nod with an assuring "mhm". Before Ron could begin his plan in saving his summer, Sorgel strolled in the room with a clipboard in hand. She was scribbling something down but then noticed Ron at the door.

"Hello there, you're the sidekick, right?" she asked, pointing at him with her pen. Ron scowled.

"That's what people _think_ I am.." he mumbled in reply. Sorgel merely gave a half nod and approached the heavily locked door, staring through the window with a gaze of longing.

"Isn't he extraordinary?" she asked Ron. He shrugged.

"More like creepy," he remarked, as he turned to stare through the window at Cell. Sorgel ceased gazing through the window and looked at Ron with a look of disappointment. She didn't understand how Ron could not be fascinated by the sight, if not, the _existence_ of Cell. He was something incredibly odd and new, despite the fact that she discovered him years ago.

"With brains like yours, I can imagine you'd think that," she added, turning back to the window to gaze at Cell with a fascinated stare. Ron seemed a bit offended at the comment the bespectacled girl made.

Kim strolled in, waving at both Ron and Sorgel. The teenage boy felt relieved to see his girlfriend, Sorgel wasn't much company to him. She seemed to insult him based on his intelligence, albeit not meaning to.

"Hey Ron, managed it alone?" Kim inquired, as she took her position beside Ron at the other side of the door. He shrugged in reply. Sorgel smiled at Kim, about to ask her the same thing she asked Ron.

"Isn't he extraordinary, Kimberly?" The teenage heroine turned to Sorgel with a raised brow, unsure of what she was referring to.

"Who is?"

"Well, who else?" Sorgel continued, gesturing towards the door, to the unique being known as Cell. Kim turned and looked through the window, spotting him quickly. He was always in one spot after all.

After examining him for a moment, Kim turned back to Sorgel. "He's.. _interesting_ ," she responded. Sorgel smiled in reply.

"At least _you_ see promise in him," she spoke, throwing a look of accusation at Ron. He seemed puzzled by the gesture.

Kim peered within the room once more, this time with curiosity. Sorgel noticed this and opened the door, surprising the crime fighting trio who questioned her motive.

"Care to have a closer look?" Sorgel suggested. Kim shook her head sheepishly while Ron jumped with excitement. It wasn't safe, the teen heroine knew that, which was why she chose not to enter. The bespectacled girl looked at her with disappointment.

"Why not, Kimberly?" she asked.

"I've been ordered to only prevent Cell's escape, it'd be dangerous to get closer to him," Kim replied. Sorgel rose an eyebrow.

"But you can enter if you wish," she persisted.

"And I wish not to. It's rude to stare anyway."

Sorgel continued to stare in disappointment. _'Doesn't she understand how special Cell is? How could she not want to have a closer look?'_ she pondered. These questions were left unanswered, she didn't want to bother the crime fighters with idle questions.

"What about you, Ronald?" Sorgel asked, although she didn't have to, Ron was already inside the room.

"Cool!" he exclaimed. The bespectacled girl was just about to follow until an interruption transpired. She moaned in disappointment as she took out her cellphone and answered it.

"Hello? Yes I'm at the bottom floor. Now? Sir, now's not really a good time-" Sorgel was interrupted by yelling that came from the other side of the line. Kim stared in curiosity.

"Y-Yes sir, I understand. Just give me a little bit more time, don't be so haste to make such dangerous decisions," she continued, walking away from the door and out the hallway.

 _'Oh no, Sorgel's not going to be here to supervise Ron. I really don't want to go in though..'_ the heroine thought, but then she dismissed these thoughts. Ron's safety was more important to her than idle, personal issues.

Kim briskly strolled in, closing the door behind her. The first thing she did, search for Ron and make sure he was safe, albeit he seemed to be doing well.

He was standing right in front of Cell, staring quite rudely. It wasn't until the eyes of the creature flashed open that he stumbled back, but into Kim.

"Ron, be careful!" she warned, on the brink of yelling. Ron quickly saw her and straightened himself up.

Cell watched these two in amusement. From what he had observed, they were very close; tight. Have known each other for awhile, a long one at that. The reason for his amusement, was how pathetic they were. How could these simple-minded humans keep him imprisoned? If he caught freedom, he could kill them instantly without a second thought.

"How pathetic," he sneered, the word coming out with a chuckle and with a creepy vibe. Kim and Ron froze in shock.

"H-He can talk?!" Ron gasped out, utterly incredulous.

Cell nearly burst out laughing. Even though it was quite fair for the teen to think he couldn't speak, he didn't appear humane at all, if anything, more alien-like.

"Surprised, human? I have a vast vocabulary even you couldn't comprehend," Cell continued on. Ron tried to say more, but was still incredibly shocked.

"Ron!" Kim finally said aloud, trying to shake her boyfriend out of shock. He was shaken vigorously until he found himself.

"This is way cooler than before!" he exclaimed. Kim frowned.

"You're just going to ignore the fact that he called us pathetic?" she continued, her hands on her hips. Ron shook his head at her.

"Kim, Kim, Kim. I'm pretty certain it wasn't directed at us," he responded coolly. Cell scoffed.

"It seems there is an absence of intelligence here," he remarked, blatantly calling the boy an idiot.

"Hey! Words can hurt you know," came the hurt teen's terse reply. A wicked smile appeared on Cell's orange beak-like mouth.

 _'Not as much as the pain I'll inflict upon you all,'_ he thought evilly. Albeit he shouldn't be saying things such as that, for all he knew, escaping the base was something he couldn't get his hands on.

"Ron, you shouldn't raise your expectations so high," Kim advised. "We were already informed of Cell's mass murder, remember?"

The teenage boy admitted she had a point, but it's been seven years since then. Cell could have possibly altered, but who was he to say?

"Right.."

Kim sighed and leaned against the door. "At least we know he's able to communicate," she added, looking at Cell as she said that.

"Yeah!" Ron suddenly exclaimed, quickly turning to Cell.

"Do you mind answering some questions?" he immediately asked. Cell gazed curiously. Kim could be heard groaning.

 _'After all he's been informed, he acts as if I'm another human. Such idiocy is great in this one,'_ he pondered, and slightly annoyed that he was being treated like these inferior beings. He should be feared from all over the planet, if not, the _universe._ It was all going to be a reality until a young boy by the name of Son Gohan made it a fantasy.

"Ron, I don't think he's in the mood to be answering questions. Considering his.. _predicament_ ," Kim remarked. Cell's ceased his gaze at Ron and shifted slightly towards to the human girl.

 _'At least this one's understandable.'_ Now Kim, was a human he could stand. Smarter than Ron, less likely to be annoying, nonetheless, it didn't change the fact that she was human. And Cell despised humans.

"I guess you're right.."

Cell would have thanked Kim for preventing a load of questions being fired at him, but it wasn't in his nature to. The absolute _least_ he could do was allow her to live if he ever escaped.

* * *

Ron took a nap, laying against a wall near the door, snoring quite loudly. Frankly, this was more irritating to Cell than him speaking.

Kim didn't know why she was still there. She thought it was because Sorgel hadn't come back yet, since she was awaiting her return when she entered the room. The wait turned from minutes to hours, which Ron couldn't take, so he fell asleep. This meant the heroine had to be awake in order to keep watch on the other being across the room.

 _'This is actually pointless.. the machinery should be enough to keep him in place, there's no reason for me to be here,'_ Kim pondered. Perhaps Cell has encountered solutions to escape, new ones could pop up any second now. This debate began to irritate the girl.

 _'Well, can't complain.'_ Kim merely sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. Cell did what he had always been doing for seven years. Plotting his escape, searching for any solutions, anything for that matter. One thought came to mind and it included the human boy.

 _'Perhaps I can fool the boy into freeing me. Won't be long until curiosity kills him,'_ he thought. Cell knew Ron was fascinated by him, and definitely knew he wanted a much closer look at him too. This plan seemed perfect, albeit there was one issue he had to eliminate. His slit-eyes quickly found Kim leaning against the door, he growled.

 _'There has to be a way to get rid of her,'_ he continued in his thoughts. He obviously couldn't tell her to leave, it would make him appear suspicious and he wanted nothing of that.

 _'Curse these humans!'_ Cell was infuriated. Of all things, something so idle angered him. He was _the_ perfect being. He was supposed to be _the_ strongest in the universe, _the_ smartest, _the_ superior being compared to everyone. All that was taken away from one little gadget seven years ago. This event he experienced then was truly mortifying. It left him in a form he felt weak in, his imperfect form.

Kim took notice at Cell, watching his glowering slit-eyes close in anger. Frankly, she felt bad for him. Imprisoned in an unknown location for seven years, and for what? To be experimented on, which was more like torture. Sure, he caused a world wide panic, but what the base was doing to him was inhumane.

 _'Well- he_ is _inhumane,'_ Kim stated mentally.

"So, are you.. okay?" she started to ask, stretching out the last word in her question.

Cell opened his eyes when he heard the human girl's voice, but didn't look at the her so nicely. He didn't like communicating with humans, or any beings for that matter. Everyone was inferior to him, no one deserved to be in his presence or to even have a look at him. Even so, this girl was asking him if he was content.

It was about one whole minute until Cell decided to respond. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he hissed, his words slipping out with venom. The heroine merely shrugged at him sheepishly. She should've known better than to ask a murderous creature like him if he was alright. She was the guard, and he was the prisoner, questions like hers only end badly.

"Sorry for being concerned?" the redhead added in question. "You didn't have to answer anyway," she muttered shortly after. Cell obviously heard her mutter and shot her a glare.

 _'Foolish human, you'll take those words back as soon as you see me slaughter your race,'_ he thought bitterly. She had absolutely no reason to be concerned, it was weaknesses like these that make humans such an inferior race to Cell. One day, her kindness can or will be taken advantage of, and there will be heavens to pay.

Kim saw the hateful look and averted her eyes. Never had she seen so much hate bottled up in one person. With the exception of Drakken and Shego, but it might have just been spite.

"Hey, look, I said I was sorry, don't get all worked up!" The continuous apology only seemed to make Cell angrier, more so he was growing annoyed.

"I do not need such idle apologies. There is nothing worthy a _human_ such as yourself can grant me," he responded, his words still slipping out venomously, albeit it seemed even more so.

The ginger was nearly taken aback, but the way he spoke to her like she was inferior to him definitely irked her. With that in mind she decided to take back what she said and shoot something right back at him. 

"Don't act so superior, _Cell_. This is coming from someone who's stuck to the wall!" she shot back, before ceasing and trying to regain her nonchalance.

Cell nearly growled at her. She definitely had a big mouth for a being who could get killed by him in an instant. Albeit  _she_ didn't know that, and that was what angered him. He decided not to get angry and forget this little squabble ever occurred. Emotions were useless and she wasn't worthy to witness any of his. Besides, emotions would get in the way of almost anything. Moreover, if it weren't for their "technology" they'd be absolutely defenseless against someone like him.

"Do you not have time to waste somewhere else?" Cell later asked, hoping he'll drive Kim away from the room. The teen rose a brow after hearing this.

"Unfortunately for _you_ , no," she answered. "I've got a mission to finish and I'm not leaving until it's completed." The slit-eyes of the once perfect being narrowed.

"Heh, mission?" he scoffed. So that's how she viewed it. _A mission._ Of all things.

Kim could hear the mock in his voice. She merely ignored it and went back to laying against the door and being silent. She already knew the guy was a murderer, but she began to hate him on a personal level.

Cell growled. He hated being ignored, but not as much as he hated the humans and their worthless planet. If only he were free, then he wouldn't be ignored to much. Every single one of them would beg him to spare their lives.

And he'd make sure _she_ would be one of them. 

* * *

Drakken attempted multiple times to contact this person Motor Ed spoke of, albeit every time he got it wrong. He kept thinking it was some some of prank his cousin was pulling on him. Was Motor Ed intentionally trying to make a fool out of him?

"Damn him," Drakken cursed out of anger. Shego watched him in amusement.

"Dr. D, sure you're doing it right?" she asked, sneeringly. Drakken growled at her and attempted to call once more, but failed, as usual.

"Arghh! Why can't it work?! I've done every step correctly!" he bellowed, slamming the phone down in anger. His female sidekick snickered at him.

"Let me have a try," Shego suggested.

Drakken glared. "No."

Shego's hands glowed green threateningly. "I wasn't asking," she growled.

The evil scientist trembled and handed the phone to Shego. She snatched it and dialed a number. She overheard Motor Ed explaining how to call this person the other day. So she didn't exactly require an explanation from Drakken, even though she was completely sure he'd get it wrong.

"Well?" Drakken inquired impatiently.

Shego shot him a glare. "Shut up, it's ringing," she snapped afterwards. Drakken mumbled some expletives and mocked her from under his breath.

"Hi, my acquaintance would like to speak with you," Shego said out of nowhere, chucking the phone at Drakken. It missed his hands and he fidgeted until he actually caught it.

"H-Hello?" Drakken asked, awaiting a response.

"Well hello there, who might I owe the pleasure of speaking with you?" a feminine voice spoke at the other side of the line. The evil scientist was incredulous. He was shocked that he actually managed to contact this person Motor Ed spoke of, with assistance from his sidekick of course. He would be happy if it weren't for the chilling voice she had.

"Do you know the name, Motor Ed?" he asked. He heard chuckling emit from the woman and shuddered, it was truly spine-chilling.

"Of course, you a friend?"

"Family more like, he told me you can be hired to.. _finish_ the job, if you catch my drift," he responded.

"Yes. If you want more information, meet me at The Bermuda Triangle. I find it that you're acquainted with such a place?" she suggested.

"Yes."

"Good. Meet me there tonight and we'll discuss about.. _finishing_ the job. Bye." At that point, she hung up, leaving Drakken in shock, but then he smirked.

"Shego, put on your best outfit! We're going to The Bermuda Triangle!"


	4. Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already, please leave a comment or review.   
> I appreciate all comments and reviews as long as the are within critique boundaries. ^^'  
> I'll answer any question you may have with the best of my ability.   
> I'll revise if necessary. Enjoy. ^^

The machinery was loosening, he could feel it. The feeling of looseness was granting him assurance that this time he will be successful. It was either that or he was hallucinating, nonetheless he took the chance to escape. Anywhere was better than this wretched prison he was forced in.

Cell began wriggling his way out, not too fast, slowly and gradually. He didn't want to seem too suspicious to the crime fighting trio. Besides that, Ron was merely standing there and randomly looked through the window of the door. He quickly noticed the movements made by the being within. He rose a brow in curiosity.

"What's Cell doing?" asked Ron curiously, watching him move the way he did and wondering what motive he had in mind.

Kim turned around to look through the window and wondered similarly. Her eyes narrowed as she studied his movements. What was he doing and why was he doing it? She didn't know, but she sought the answer, by which she opened the door and entered the room. Ron seemed slightly astonished by this and reluctantly followed his partner.

"Someone's very mobile today, any reason?" she asked aloud with her hands on her hips, gaining Cell's attention briskly which ceased his movement. Her entrance wasn't exactly pleasant, if not, impertinent. His slit eyes formed a glare as the heroine awaited an answer.

"My business is none of yours," Cell responded with a scowl, seeming incredibly irritated by her presence.

"In case you haven't noticed, _y_ _our_ business _is_ my business, so get used to it and spill." Kim crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down. He was up to no good and she planned on stopping what he had in mind.

_'Stupid human, why can't you leave me be?'_ Cell pondered angrily. Over the past few weeks, his attempts at escape ended in failure. The main reason was her. He had to admit, she was incredibly persistent, all the reason to be infuriated.

After pondering, Cell decided not to respond. It was pointless to continue an idle chat he wanted no part in. As a result, Kim sighed and dropped her arms to her sides. She always wondered why he had to make it hard for the both of them. It would just be easier if he accepted his fate, maybe he'd be allowed to leave then. Or so she thought.

_'I'll probably ask Sorgel about that later..'_ she thought. _'As for now, I should put all my focus into this mission.'_ Kim ceased pondering and merely gazed at Cell, sympathetically. _'Either way, I feel bad for the guy, no one deserves this kind of treatment.'_

When Cell noticed, he shot a glare, by which Kim averted her eyes awkwardly. She definitely remembered not to apologize, he would only get angrier. Never had she seen so much pride in one person, besides the villains she's faced in the past.

"Come on, Ron," Kim later added, motioning her partner to follow her out the door. He nodded, glancing at Cell one last time before actually leaving. Afterwards, he and Kim were in the hallway, then he shut the door.

* * *

Drakken and Shego awaited the arrival of the person they contacted earlier. They were seated at a table in The Bermuda Triangle and they have waited quite awhile.

"Where is this blasted woman?" Drakken grumbled, scanning the area for what might be the person he contacted.

"Maybe she'll come to us," Shego offered, taking a sip from a drink she ordered moments before.

The mad scientist merely gave a nod and continued to scan his vicinity for any clues. His patience was wearing thin and he was already considering the option of departing from The Bermuda Triangle. Only the desperation of wanting to succeed in his scheme of world domination kept him lingering.

A woman strolled into the large room filled with people dining and drinking, not forgetting the entertainment in the center of the area. Her icy blue eyes quickly finding two people who stood out from everyone else. A smirk snaked it's way onto her face as she confirmed it was them. The woman walked closer to the table, her presence quickly being noticed by Drakken and Shego. And just as Drakken drank from his beverage, he spat it right back out in shock, his jaw dropping. His sidekick growled at him for spitting out his drink, but stared wide-eyed at the approaching woman.

"A-A-Are you who I-I think you a-are?" Drakken asked the woman, right after she ceased strolling and stood in front of the table. His stutter made it quite obvious that he was still in shock. She appeared absolutely flawless that it was almost inhumane. This causing a feeling of great envy within Shego.

This mystery woman had short, light blonde hair that curled off near the ends; bangs that hung right over her eyes, they were an icy blue; azure. The icy blueness would generate a stunning feeling to anyone who would meet her gaze, a feeling of being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions. Albeit her eyes appeared beautiful and stunning, there was one downfall: her pupils. They weren't your ordinary circular pupils, they were slit; similar to one of a cat's eyes. She had donned a dress that matched her eyes; knee length. There wasn't anything extraordinary about it, just a plain dress to match her azure orbs. It contrasted greatly to her inhumane appearance.

"Who else has this voice?" asked the woman. It was quickly recognizable by Drakken, who recalled it being spine-chilling. The evil scientist shuddered for a moment before quickly finding himself and clearing his throat.

"Let's get down to business," he immediately said. The woman stole a chair from a nearby table and took a seat at the one Drakken and Shego were at.

"Yes, about.. _finishing_ the job, am I correct?" she inquired. The mad scientist gave a nod.

"Correct, er, your name?" The woman frowned upon hearing this question.

"I go by an alias. You may call me L if you'd like, nothing else is acceptable," she answered, straightforward. Drakken nodded as a response.

"Very well, _L_ ," he began, experimenting the name she suggested. "I will explain to you why I require your assistance." L crossed her arms and sat back in her chair, listening intently.

Drakken clenched his fists slightly in anger. "You see, there is always this one person who gets in my way of achieving world domination," he began, causing L to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Every. Single. TIME!" he shouted. "She always foils my brilliant plans, and I'm sick and tired of it! This is where you come in, L." Shego scoffed upon hearing "brilliant plans" from Drakken.

"Wouldn't be foiled if they were so brilliant," the green villainess muttered disdainfully.

Drakken shot his sidekick while the assassin formed a wide, evil grin on her face.

"And you want me to take her out," L stated heinously. The mad scientist gulped and fidgeted with his fingers.

"Well, I mean, I guess why you'd _think_ that, but _technically-_ "

"Which is it then? Do you not want me to take her out? Do you expect me to stall her until you achieve your objective?" she quizzed, practically demanding the answers from the mad scientist. Drakken opened his mouth but nothing came out. This disappointed the woman.

"I am used purely for assassination means, not for a task as pathetic and simple as this. Isn't it supposed to be the job of your partner there?" L inquired, gesturing to Shego who was sitting beside Drakken. She was shooting glares at him when she heard the question and was expecting the answer as well.

Drakken gulped. "About that.. it seems the issue that occurs is.. a tad much for Shego to handle, we were hoping with your expertise in- _what you do-_ could assist us," he explained. L narrowed her eyes and pondered.

"Very well, I suppose I will do as assigned, later we'll discuss payment for my services." Drakken grumbled upon hearing the term, "payment".

"Alright-"

"Hold on, I'm not quite finished yet," L interjected. Drakken rose an eyebrow.

"Well? What else are you going to add?" he asked impatiently.

"After I am finished with this- _stall_. I will eliminate this so-called person. That is my only catch," she responded. Drakken merely nodded.

"I don't care what you do after you're done, as long as she's out of the picture- _alive-_ I'm a-okay." L crossed her arms and smirked broader.

"Now, if it isn't an issue, may I ask for the name of this person? It would be rude not to know the name of my next victim," she asked, quite malevolently. The mad scientist cleared his throat as she prepared for giving the name.

"Kim Possible."

* * *

"I think it's time we rescind this experiment," General Sims said placidly. The bespectacled girl widened her eyes in both astonishment and shock.

"I thought we agreed that until I find out what gives Cell his- _unique_ nature that we keep going!" she exclaimed worriedly. The general gazed at her solemnly. He knew she put her life's work onto Cell, but it was time to relinquish this long going experiment. It just wasn't worth it to him as it was to her.

"Sorgel, it's been seven years. _Seven years_ ," he stated, unhappy. Especially with the results he had been given over the years. Sorgel averted her eyes in shame.

"But I'm close, I can feel it," she responded meekly.

"You _feel_ it, or you _know_ it?" Sims asked, gradually getting angry but quickly ceasing himself before he reached a boiling point. Afterwards, he sighed. She was a nice girl, there was no point in getting angry. It would only make their predicament worse.

"Give me a little bit for time, that's all I ask of you, Sims," she pleaded, not bothering to look at him. She felt absolutely mortified.

"I want you to prepare him for execution, that is an order." Sorgel's eyes widened and she clutched herself in fear.

"But general-"

"That is an _order,_ " he repeated firmly.

She just stood there, collecting her thoughts and going through them. Perhaps it was time to relinquish this experiment, it has been quite awhile. Maybe it was just pointless trying to search for the reason Cell was incredibly powerful and eccentric.

_'Maybe I've wasted seven years on an answer I couldn't grasp,'_ Sorgel thought.

"Okay," she added quietly. Then she left the room.

* * *

Ron decided it was time to begin his solution for saving his summer. As he decided, he turned to look at his comrade napping peacefully in his pocket.

"Rufus!" he exclaimed, attempting to awake his companion. He had a limited amount of time, this plan of his needed to be finished quick. Kim left somewhere, perhaps the bathroom, but Ron didn't bother asking where she left to. All he knew was that she was gone temporarily and that was all he needed.

Just as he was about to begin, Sorgel suddenly strolled in. He groaned as this was the millionth time she interrupted him. Why couldn't he be alone for just one minute? He didn't bother to search for the answer, it was pointless.

This time, it contrasted to the other times the bespectacled girl strolled in. She seemed, dejected, not in her usual fascinated state. Even her walking looked depressing. She shuffled her way through the hall, gazing down at the ground.

Ron stared as Sorgel made her way past him. She didn't bother to acknowledge him, she was too depressed to speak. He guessed it was a personal matter that occurred since she spoke to him often every time she passed by him. After pondering, he decided to ask what was bothering her, even though he didn't want to seem rude and pry.

"H-Hey, are you okay?" Ron asked, attempting to make it subtle. He quickly gained Sorgel's attention. She stopped abruptly on the spot and pushed up her glasses that were glinting off the fluorescent lights.

"I'm fine. There is no business you have with me, Ronald. There isn't any need for you to concern me," she said suddenly and flatly, before continuing to stroll forward to Cell's room. The teen was surprised to hear her answer and was quite put down because of it, but his mood lit up when he saw Kim return.

"Get a load of miss personality," Ron murmured to her when she strolled to stand right by him.

"What happened?" Kim asked, taking notice of Sorgel's dejected mood.

"Dunno, she walked in and she looked sad or something, she wouldn't tell me what was wrong," he replied. Kim sighed and took a step away from him.

"I guess I'll talk to her. Maybe I'll get something." Ron nodded in agreement and then Kim made her way towards Sorgel, who was staring through the window with a sad expression. Albeit they barely knew each other, Kim found it truly painful to see her sad.

"Sorgel, what's up? You seem-"

"Sad?" Sorgel finished for her, sighing afterwards. "Just know that this'll make you and that Ron fellow happy." Kim rose an eyebrow in puzzlement, not knowing what the bespectacled girl had in mind.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Sorgel clenched her fists for a moment before releasing them.

"You really want to know, huh?"

"If you could tell me, that'd be great," Kim answered casually.

As a reply, the bespectacled girl looked away for a moment in thought. She bit her lip as she did. " _Well.._ "

When the heroine noticed this sudden meekness on the scientist, she changed her attitude quickly. "Uh, no big, you don't have to, really," the redhead added awkwardly.

Sorgel inhaled and exhaled deeply. After pondering, she decided to just spit it out. There was no use in hiding something the crime fighters were bound to find out. Albeit just as she decided, she was impertinently interrupted.

"She is preparing Cell for his execution, I've decided it's pointless to continue this long going experiment," Sims said out of nowhere. Everyone quickly turned to his direction, seeing him strolling his way towards them. Their eyes widened simultaneously.

Kim decided to speak up. "Oh, um, wow, that's a lot to take," she started reluctantly. "Isn't that a bit hasty? It's only been like a few weeks since Ron and I got here."

"Yeah!" Ron added in agreement. "This guy hasn't even _begun_ to show Cell what he can do," he continued coolly while pumping his chest and flexing his arms, his girlfriend placing her face in her palms simultaneously.

From within the room, the sudden news brought vexation upon Cell. With this piece of technology containing him, was it really possible for him to meet his demise at the hands of _humans?_ This was truly mortifying and terrifying, yet he was also infuriated. There was absolutely no way he'd allow this to transpire, he needed to escape immediately. With that in mind, Cell struggled from the binds of the machine on him, determined to escape. It wasn't until that the door burst open he was caught off guard. The movements he made ceased briskly.

"General Sims, suppose you could allow me one more chance?" Sorgel begged, her hands joined together in a pleading motion. She was backing away from the General as he came close but also getting closer to Cell, appearing that she wanted to protect him from the upcoming threat. Kim also followed them in and stood beside the General when he suddenly ceased walking.

"General Sims, Sorgel practically spent her whole life doing this, er, research," Kim began at the General. "Can't you give her another chance?"

"That is exactly the reason we should relinquish this entire thing. All this time and effort is being _wasted_ on something so far-fetched that I'm shocked I actually agreed to this seven years ago! We've received poor results from that abomination and it's time we kill it!" he responded sharply, closing both his fists and clenching them tightly. The sudden shift in his tone had both of the girls taken aback.

Ron saw everyone enter the room and pondered about what to do. He didn't want to miss out on anything they were arguing about, it seemed important. After all, he wanted to have a say in this little squabble they were in. Once he had that in mind, he ran inside but tripped and bumped into the General.

"Watch it, Ronald!" Sims bellowed at the blonde. Out of anger he shoved the teen away and he slammed against the machinery bounding Cell with a loud "oof".

Unfortunately for them, this caused one crucial part of the machine to be moved by a mere centimeter. Albeit it was fortunate for Cell, as it was all he required for his freedom. He wriggled until he felt something click, this making a smirk appear on his orange beak and a chuckle to rise from his throat.

"Fools, all of you," he laughed condescendingly, as the entire thing bounding him crumbled. As he stood up, he was about seven or eight feet tall until a sudden transformation occurred. Everyone was shocked when they saw him claim freedom but was becoming even more shocked when they witnessed his transformation. It was like watching a time-lapse of a caterpillar turn into a butterfly, albeit this creature was no such thing.

His body began to glow, illuminating the room until growing brighter and brighter. The lights on the ceiling were now inferior to this new brightness, it flickering before switching off completely. The light emitting off of Cell's body began to blind everyone in the room, everything turning into a blinding white. Everyone there could feel as if a force were pushing them back- _a powerful force._

"Ron, hold on!" Kim managed to shout, grabbing onto her boyfriend and holding onto the door entering the room in attempt to stay in place.

Ron held in his scream and held onto his girlfriend and his companion Rufus, who had just woken up and nearly flew out of the pocket in his cargo pants. As for the General and Sorgel, they held onto the other side of the door to stay in place as well.

When the transformation was complete, the sudden blinding light dimmed and the force that had pushed them back disappeared. The lights that had switched off began to flicker, but never bothered to turn on completely. This had given the room an ominous tone, to which had practically made everything even worse. Everyone was completely stiff and incredulous. There were no words to describe what just took place right in front of them.

"Just as I hypothesized," Cell spoke in his new voice as he examined himself. "I was afraid I wouldn't return to this form if I hadn't been given this fortunate opportunity." He then gazed upon the humans staring at him with bewildered expressions. To them. they were incredulous at the fact that his entire form _changed_. It was unbelievable to witness for them all.

He almost seemed to be a completely different person. His voice wasn't raspy as before and he appeared more humane-looking. Albeit his exterior form still held some details of his original form.

"Holy cow, he's free," Ron finally said incredulously.

Cell chuckled. "How adorable, he _can_ notice the obvious. I was afraid his level of intelligence was far too low for that to be possible." This derogatory remark from the bio-android caused Ron's terrified expression to quickly alter to anger.

"Hey! Don't think just because you _look_ and.. and _sound_ different that you can talk smack about me! You better take that back, y-you freak!" he snapped as Rufus climbed onto his shoulder and growled. This only seemed to amuse Cell instead of frighten.

"Or else what? You'll _harm_ me because your little feelings got hurt? Don't make me laugh, human," Cell said disdainfully as he picked up Ron by the throat and gave it a tight squeeze. Ron began suffocating immediately after this action, and with the way the teen's body was moving in a frenzied way in order to escape was incredibly entertaining to the bio-android.

Just as her boyfriend's life was being threatened, Kim was snapped out of shock and she assumed her usual stance.

"Hey, you!" she shouted angrily. "Get your hands off of him!" The teen took a few strikes on him, alas, with no effect. He turned away from Ron and stared right at Kim with eyes filled with anticipation. He just couldn't wait to ruin that "I can do anything" attitude she always wore, it'd be such a joyful thing to experience. Afterwards, he threw Ron at the nearest wall, knocking him out almost immediately. Rufus popped out and tried to help his companion but to no avail.

"You're no match, Possible! He'll kill us all without hesitation, we have no chance!" Sims shouted at her, quickly taking out his radio and attempting to book it out of there. Kim threw him a look filled with disbelief. She never believed she would hear those words come out of someone from such a high position.

Cell lifted a hand and with that the door suddenly closed. Sims came to an abrupt stop and crashed into the door because of how fast he was running. His eyes broadened at the sudden slam of the door: _he was trapped_. This had caused the fiend from not-so-afar to chuckle evilly.

"I've given so much thought as to what I shall do to you all when this day finally came," Cell began, crossing his arms and looking at everyone in a delighted manner. He wanted to take in the scene; he wanted to _absorb_ the fear his soon-to-be victims gave off, and to enjoy his moment of vengeance at last. His gaze ceased when his magenta-colored orbs found Kim staring angrily, although inwardly she was quite terrified. Her attack had no effect on him. It was like kicking the empire state building and hoping the entire thing would crumble in seconds.

_'Why didn't he budge? How can he still stand after taking that? What in the world is he?!'_ she thought frantically. This had never happened to her before. Villains she faced at least returned her attack and tried to fight back, but Cell didn't even flinch in the slightest; he was as still as a statue.

"I know what you're thinking," Cell suddenly said to her, the girl flinching at the sound of his new voice. "You're wondering why your pathetic, little attack didn't work on someone like me. Well, the answer is quite simple."

Before Kim knew it, she was slammed against the wall incredibly hard. She felt something wrap itself around her neck, lifting her body up and holding her up against the wall. Breathing became extremely difficult and she struggled in whoever's hold she was in. Her eyes caught the color green and she instantly knew who it was. She quickly put her hands up to Cell's arm and tried removing it from her throat, but couldn't move him at least one bit. The fiend laughed at her feeble attempt to save herself.

"You're so weak it's actually comical! But what should I expect from a human?" he laughed.

The heroine growled when she heard his insult. As always, she still wasn't used to being contained by the enemy, so without any thought, she impulsively spat at the bio-android's alabaster face. His smile seemed to widen as he wiped it off of his face, rubbing it off with the tips of his fingers.

"Your ignorance will get you somewhere you won't like. Someday, you will learn of my true potential, but for now," he said, pausing as he released a chuckle. "You'll just have to spectate." Cell applied more pressure onto Kim's neck, causing her to groan in pain, shut her eyes tightly and gasp for air like a fish out of water. The redhead opened her green orbs and stared into Cell's magenta ones with nothing but fear.

"A good thing for you that I have decided to spare you and your partner's trivial lives," he finally said before releasing his hold on the heroine. As the girl collapsed onto the floor, she took in an enormous breath of air, breathing heavily afterwards.

Cell turned on his heel and gazed at the General. He was practically clawing at the door trying to escape. Unlike Kim, he was sure to meet his demise.

"Now Sims, it's rude to leave quite abruptly, don't you think?" Upon hearing this question, the General ceased his movement and stood stiff in fear, his senses heightened and his adrenaline was running. He asked himself if it was possible to feel so much fear in such a short time. He never expected this day to occur, nonetheless even have the possibility of happening at all. With Kim Possible on his side he was almost 100% positive he'd be contained successfully.

The sounds of squeaking beneath Cell's feet was heard almost immediately. The General deduced that he was making his way towards him. There was no stopping this fiend now, it was hopeless. If Kim couldn't beat him, who could?

Sorgel stared at what was transpiring. Her face was ghostly pale and she could hardly think straight. Multiple thoughts were running through her mind simultaneously making it difficult to even _know_ what was happening. Although she did know she had the technology to stop Cell right now, she could save lives if she acted briskly.

With that in mind, she chose not to do anything at all, despite the confusion taking over her mind.


End file.
